1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to air cushion or ground effect vehicles and, more particularly, to small-sized air cushion vehicles.
2. Description of the Art
Fluid cushion vehicles which are suspended a slight distance above an underlying ground or water surface by pressurized fluid flow beneath such vehicles are well known. Typically, an inflatable skirt formed of a flexible material, such as rubber, plastic, etc., is mounted about the periphery of the vehicle and directs fluid flow from a motive source, such as a fan mounted on the vehicle, through the inflatable skirt against the underlying ground or water surface to both raise the vehicle a short distance, such as nine to twelve inches, above the underlying surface as well as to provide thrust rearward of the vehicle for forward or sideways movement as controlled by a steering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,501 to the present Applicants discloses a small-sized air cushion vehicle which has all of the features of larger air cushion vehicles; but is designed in a smaller overall size for carrying two passengers. While Applicants' prior air cushion vehicle, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,501, is easy to steer and usable on both land and water, it has been found that it is possible to improve the steering and propulsion system of such an air cushion vehicle, as well as to simplify its manufacture.